My Special Power
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: Buttercup wants to find her special power that can actually benefit her and her sisters during crime fighting. Will she find it, or is her special power just curling her tongue like she found out when she was five?


"Hey Buttercup, you coming or not?" yelled Blossom from the van to her sister. It was Blossom's thirteenth birthday, and to celebrate, the professor had decided to take Blossom and her sisters to the beach, something they had not done in a long time.

Because all three sisters were born at the same time, technically it was all their birthdays, but the professor had decided it would be fairer to celebrate the leader Puff's first.

Buttercup shook her head. "You go on!" she yelled back, "I need to get check something; I'll catch up with you soon!"

"Are you sure? What if the professor drives too fast and you don't find us? What if you fly too fast and lose us?"

Buttercup scoffed dismissively. "The Professor? Driving fast? Yeah right! And don't worry, we have telescopic vision remember? Even if I do fly too fast, all I have to do is look around and I'll find you guys easy!"

Blossom still wasn't convinced. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Buttercup wrinkled her nose. "Since when did you become such a worrywart? It's just a trip to the beach, it's not like we're going to another planet to save someone like last Christmas when the aliens invaded,"

Blossom shuddered at the mention of the aliens. Last year, right on Christmas Day, a race of aliens called the Grohargathons had decided to invade Earth and make Townsville their base. The Puffs had easily defeated and shamed them, but just before they left to their home planet, they had decided to kidnap the Mayor and Miss Bellum. The Puffs had had to fly to their planet and rescue them, which had been a very hard thing to do due to the aliens having plants that produced Antidote X on their planet, and flying in space being very _very _annoying.

"It's just that almost _every _time we go to the beach, some random villain decides to show up. And besides…I want this birthday party to actually be a success, you know?"

Buttercup knew what she meant. On Blossom's twelfth birthday party, Mr. Mime had escaped from prison and silenced all of Townsville. On her eleventh birthday party, Mojo unleashed his newest Mojobot on Townsville. On her tenth, Sedusa had found a hair product that prevented her hair from becoming useless when it got wet.

On her ninth birthday party, a crazy general decided to attack Townsville and several neighbouring countries with nuclear missiles. On her seventh birthday party, Him had brainwashed everyone to try and kill the Mayor.

But when she turned eight years old _had _to be the worst of the lot. On Blossom's eighth birthday party, the _Powerpunk girls _somehow managed to get through the portal again, bringing with them the Rowdyruffs' good counterparts, the Rowdyright boys.

Or at least they were supposed to be good. These Rowdyright boys were bent on destroying them. The only reason the Puffs had survived was Butch apparently had a thing for Bubbles and convinced his brothers to help him take down the Rowdyright boys. Then Brat, the blue Punk, had decided she wanted to be respected and loved instead of feared, and had helped the Puffs and Ruffs force the other mirror counterparts back into Viletown and completely destroy the mirror.

Buttercup was jerked back to the present by the sound of the professor starting the engine of their van. "Don't worry Bloss!" she said cheerfully, "This year will be different. _I promise_,"

Blossom hesitated. "Okay then," she finally said, "I'll trust you to be able to find us,"

"I will,"

"But if you don't get catch up with us after twenty four hours, I'm calling you okay?"

"Don't worry Blossy, I'll be _fine. _Now get into that van and get ready to celebrate your special day,"

Blossom still didn't get in the van. "Are you _sure_?"

"BLOSSSSOOMMMMMM!" groaned Buttercup. "Uh, Blossom?" squeaked Bubbles from inside the van, "the professor said he's leaving if you don't make up your mind soon,"

"Blossom just go already!" said Buttercup, "even the professor's getting impatient!"

Blossom sighed and got inside the van. "Remember to lock the door when you're ready!" she yelled. The professor backed the van out of their driveway, and drove away, and soon Buttercup couldn't see them. She wasn't using her telescopic vision of course.

As soon as she was absolutely _sure _that they were out of sight, she flew off to Farmsville. She hovered in the air for a few seconds. She needed a _big _field, but a field with nothing growing on it.

There! To her left! A huge field which had nothing growing in it! She dropped down into the field and surveyed her surroundings. No grass. That was good thing if it was fire she was going to be using.

She had told Blossom she needed to check something. But she never said _what. _She had been careful to not say _what. _

She remembered that day when she was five years old and she and her sisters had been patrolling Townsville and had come across the giant flaming squirrel. Blossom and Bubbles had managed to calm it down and help it with their special powers, and the squirrel only thanked _them, _and the people of Townsville had only cheered _them_ on.

And then of course the special-power finding began.

Everything she could do, they could do as well. And the only thing unique to Buttercup was that she could curl her tongue, something _millions_ of people around the world could do. This had stuck in Buttercup's craw for _eight years._

At first she had tried to be happy that she could do something that no one else in Townsville could do. But curling her tongue wasn't awesome. It didn't help them fight crime. It didn't help her do her work. It didn't help her win games. It was a totally _useless _special power.

Every time she fought Butch he would yell, "Whatcha gonna do Butterbutt? Curl your tongue at me?" _It pissed her off. _

Sure she could do _some _special stuff. She was the strongest and fastest Puff. But that wasn't _that _unique. All her sisters would have to do was practice Sport a little more, and then they'd be as strong and fast as her.

So now she was going to find her own unique, awesome, actually _useful _super power, and she didn't care _what _Blossom said; she wasn't going to the beach until she discovered it!

She thought for a minute. What should she try first?

"Aha!"

She pointed at the ground and drew two circles in the air with her finger. Immediately, green vines burst from the parched ground. They curled up into the sky, growing bigger and bigger until the field looked like something from Jack And The Beanstalk.

Buttercup floated into the air to admire the vines. Maybe this was her special power! Huge vines!

No.

She'd seen Blossom use this power to catch a runaway criminal once. It was just a normal power that all three sisters had.

She cursed and burnt the vines to the ground. She smiled again as she thought of another power to try out.

Buttercup pointed both index fingers at a patch of yellow grass. Her hands sparked, then a string of crackling electricity burst from them and struck the place where Buttercup was pointing, obliterating the grass and blasting a huge hole in the ground. It was a pretty cool power, but she had seen even the _Rowdyruff boys _use it.

She felt a soft rustle in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She looked down at the paper and saw it was a list of powers that her sisters and the Rowdyruff boys could do as well.

_Powers that sisters and assholes already know how to do. (Incomplete list) _

_-Thunderclap  
-Tornadoes  
-Sonic Scream/Yell  
-Itsy Bitsy  
-Invisibility  
-Red orbs of doom  
-Copycat  
-Inferno  
-Turning into water. Totally useless for anything but spy work.  
-Atomic Spit  
-Electric Ball Force Field  
-Flight. Duhhhhh  
-Laser vision. Double Duhhhh  
-Super speed. YOU DON'T SAY?  
-Super strength. Why is this even on my list everyone knows that my sisters and I are super strong.  
-Telescopic vision  
-Call of the wild  
-Matrix  
-Xray vision  
-Super hearing _

Buttercup uncapped the pen and added 'Vines' to the list. She bent over backwards until her the back of her head touched her feet. Did flexibility even count as a power? Even if it did, she had seen Bubbles do something like this before. She wrote down 'Extreme Flexibility' just in case it was considered a power.

What about that cool thing she had done for Halloween last year? Buttercup closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes. She was staring at the ground. She grinned and grabbed her hand. Except it wasn't a hand. It was a foot.

If a farmer happened to walk by at that exact moment, no earlier, no later, they would've seen a black haired girl with one leg with a pair of green eyes attached to it, feet for hands, an arm for her left leg and a leg for her right arm, a mouth on her chest, and a huge nose covering her entire face.

But then they would've blinked and the girl would've been normal, because then Buttercup remembered Boomer using the same trick to scare Bubbles. She added 'Body part swap' to the list of used powers.

What other powers had the Chemical X in her veins granted her?

She closed her eyes again. When she opened them, she felt strangely…smarter. And a sudden urge to kill someone.

She felt her back. Her hair was weirdly long and messy…and she was wearing a cap. She looked down at her clothing and saw she was wearing a red T-shirt with a single black stripe on it, red and black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black sneakers.

She turned her hand into water and stared at her reflection. _She was Brick. _Maybe this was her special power? Shape shifting? But then came the annoying memories, reminding her that the Powerpunk girls had been able to shape-shift. She sighed and added the power to her list.

She went back to her original body. _What else… _

Buttercup lifted both her arms as if she was going to flip a table, and instantly she was engulfed in green flame, which then spread from her body and swept forward over the barren field in a massive, twenty foot tall wave of green fire.

Buttercup watched it disappear into the distance, annihilating any plant life or animals that stood in its path. Nope. It was an awesome, destructive power, but it was a power that she had seen both Brute and Butch use. It was a special power for the Greens, but not a special power specifically for Buttercup. She wrote 'Great wall of fire' on her list and tucked it back into her pocket.

For the next seven hours, Buttercup did nothing but try to find a power that she knew no one else had. The list grew longer and longer and her writing became smaller and smaller as Buttercup added more powers onto it.

_-Melting Point  
-Persuasion  
-Emotion Control. Dammit why did I put that there I think that's Brat's special power.  
-Lightning_

The sun had set and the sky was darkening. Buttercup was exhausted. She wanted more than anything to just give up and fly to the beach and swim with Bubbles, and roast marshmallows with Blossom, and then lie on her back on the sand dunes and gaze up at the sky while the professor pointed out different constellations.

But she also wanted to be _special. _She wanted to have her own special power. She wanted _that _more than anything else in the world. She raised her arms to try out another special and then nearly cried. She had never wanted a rest this badly, and she was hungry, _so __**so **_hungry from hours of forcing more abilities, more powers out of the Chemical X that had granted her life.

She had never over-exerted herself. No matter how many injuries she had, or how sleepy she felt during a battle, she would just rest for a few minutes, and then the Chemical X would cool down and heal her wounds and let her fight again. She collapsed onto the ground and lay there for five minutes. She got up. She still felt like crap. She rubbed her leg. It was incredibly hot, as if she had touched the surface of an oven that had just been turned off, or a spoon that had been lying in boiling water for an hour.

She took a deep breath and then screamed at the sky. "ALL I WANT IS _ONE _SPECIAL POWER THAT CAN ACTUALLY BE HELPFUL TO MY SISTERS AND ME! THAT'S NOT THAT HARD IS IT?" she stamped her foot against the ground. She knew she was beginning to sound like Princess. She didn't care.

She stamped her foot against the ground again.

Each time her foot pounded against the ground, vibrations were sent down to the Earth's core, creating huge cracks in the crust, even though Buttercup didn't notice it. Parts of the continental plates began to push against each other and slowly crumble. The pressure began to build up and then-_rrrumble._

Buttercup stopped. She was sure she had heard something. She turned on her super-hearing. She heard the noise again, much louder this time. She bent down to the ground. There it was! A loud rumbling noise, as if something _big _was being forced out of the ground…

Buttercup jumped back, just in time, as a huge pillar of rock erupted from the soil. She walked up to it slowly and carefully. It was at least five times taller than her. But what had caused it to suddenly appear out of the ground like that? She remembered how she had been stamping on the ground. Was that it? Was that why?

She stomped on the ground again, and sure enough; another pillar of rock, this one significantly smaller, appeared out of the ground.

Buttercup laughed and began to jump up and down on the ground. Another pillar shot up out of the ground, but before it was fully formed, Buttercup waved her arms upward, and the pillar catapulted into the air, startling a large black crow which had been flying over the plot of land, looking for something to eat.

She did the same with another pillar, except this time she started punching to the left before it was fully formed, and the rock changed into a huge fist, punching to the left and nearly hitting Buttercup. It kept punching until Buttercup stopped. She waved her fingers in the air, and the fist did the same. Buttercup looked up and saw a flock of ducks flying over. She thrust upward and made a grabbing motion, and the fist did the same. Buttercup opened her hand, and so did the rock hand, revealing several small ducks which had been crushed into pulp.

Buttercup winced. Okay maybe she shouldn't do that when there was something in the air. She looked around. What else could this newfound power let her do?

She made a straight sweeping motion with her right foot on the ground, and a huge crack opened in the middle of the ground. She made the sweeping motion again, just with her other foot, and the crack closed up. She laughed and clapped her hands. _Awesome. _She drew a circle in a patch of mud with her foot, and a hole opened up in the ground, revealing a sea of lava. Buttercup watched in awe as the lava began to spin, creating a deadly whirlpool.

She erased the circle in the mud, and the lava stopped spinning and the hole sealed itself.

Was this her special power? Ground? _Could it really be her special power? _She thought. She had never seen anyone use this power…and once when she had asked the professor, he had said that he thought himself that it was not possible. But here she was, and it was possible.

Buttercup whooped and raised both her arms in the air, like a victorious boxer. "I got a special power! I got a special power! Wooohooooo! Wait til I see you next Butch! Just you wait!"


End file.
